Of Westerns and New Faces
by passionsanddevotions
Summary: Hamish meets Lochdubh's new librarian.


For thelinacvault who prompted: Hi, there. So, um, for your Rumbelle anniversary week, could you possibly write something along the lines of Hamish Macbeth meets the new librarian in Lochdubh (or Cnothan or, hell, even Drim), Belle French and takes a shine to her. Bonus points if Priscilla Halburton-Smythe gets jealous and/or Angus the Seer makes a snarky prediciton about Hamish and Belle. Thank you for your time!

Author's Notes: So, I've not read the books, only watched the show, but it sounds like Alex is essentially Priscilla and TV John effectively takes the place of Angus the Seer? So I'm going to swap the show characters into those spots. I hope that's alright!

Word Count: 1,074

Rating: PG/PG-13, maybe

"John?" Hamish paused on his way out the door to call into the living room. "I'm off now. Could you return the book on the sofa to the library and pick up something else?" He was about to walk out the door but turned around at his friend's response.

"No." John had appeared beside Hamish with the book in his hand.

"No? Why not? You know what I like."

John smirked. "Aye, and I'm sure you'll find something there to catch your eye. But I'll not be picking it up for you. You'll have to do that yourself."

And with that John walked back into the house, calling for Wee Jock and leaving Hamish largely confused.

The policeman sighed in exasperation and walked out of the house, tucking the book under his arm as he headed for the library.

John grinned to himself as Hamish walked off. He wasn't sure exactly what the younger lad was going to find at the library, but his gift assured him Hamish would be very _pleased_. Which sounded to John very much as though the thing at the library might be a wee lassie. And he certainly wouldn't let himself stand in the way of the boy finding love by helping with the library books.

Hamish sighed as he shut the library door behind him and slipped his finished book into the return slot, his feet automatically directing him to the Western section towards the back of the building. He scanned the titles quickly, having read most of the books in this section at least once, and picked out one that looked unfamiliar. New books didn't come in often, but it had been almost a fortnight since he'd been here last.

He walked back up to the front desk and rang the little bell when he didn't see anyone. He was expecting lovely old Mrs. Ross, so he was very surprised by the young woman who hurried out of the stacks of books and behind the counter. She was . . . probably the most beautiful thing he could ever remember seeing. She was shorter than him, even in heels, her curves showed off to perfection in the soft grey sweater dress she wore. She had long, chestnut-brown curls that he was sure would feel like silk and eyes a brighter blue than he even realized existed. It took him a moment to realize she had her hand held out to him, her bright smile dimming slightly in the face of what was probably confusion over his silence.

He shook himself and smiled ruefully before apologizing and taking her hand. She beamed at him again and he had to concentrate on not blanking out again at the feel of her skin, so soft, against his. He forced himself to listen as she repeated herself.

"I'm Belle French, the new librarian here."

"Hamish Macbeth." The response was immediate, but then he took in her voice, and the beautiful lilt that certainly wasn't from anywhere close by. "Australian? What're you doin' all the way up here?"

She laughed. "Well, I'm distantly related to Agatha, that is, Mrs. Ross, though I forget exactly how. But we keep in touch. She's been wanting to retire, and she knows I've been wanting to travel. This seemed as good a start as any."

Hamish nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"Not quite a week yet."

"And how're you liking it so far?"

Belle smiled and he found himself leaning against the counter just to be that little bit closer to her. "It's lovely! The scenery is all so gorgeous and everyone has been so kind. I'm loving it."

Hamish smiled hugely at her enthusiasm. He loved Lochdubh, it always made him happy when others felt the same. "Where are you staying?"

He thought he saw a tinge of blush in her cheeks, but he brushed it off. "Just the Lochdubh Hotel for now. Hopefully I'll get something more permanent finalized soon. I've been talking to one of Agatha's friends, Dorothy McIlloch, and she's got a little house not far from here that she wouldn't mind renting to me."

Hamish grinned. "Good. That's good." It meant she was planning on staying a fair while. He just smiled at her in silence for a few more moments before pulling himself together and pushing his book towards her. "Well, I suppose I ought to get going. Patrols. Got to keep order, you know." Of course he didn't really need to patrol, or try to keep order; nothing much ever happened in Lochdubh. But she probably didn't know that yet, and it couldn't hurt to play up his position a bit.

She smiled as she signed the book out to him. "Yes, of course, you're the local law enforcement around here." He was sure he imagined her leaning a bit further over the counter towards him, but he couldn't stop himself from leaning back towards her again. "And a wonderful job you do of it, or so I've heard."

He blushed and smiled. "I try."

Belle was grinning broadly. "Well, I'll make sure to call you immediately if I ever have need of your services, _Officer_." And she probably hadn't meant that to sound as erotic as it did, but fucking hell, he had to clench his hands around his book to stop himself from trying to touch her.

Unfortunately - or fortunately considering he _would_ have to walk out of the building in a moment - they were interrupted by someone greeting him and as he turned he felt his ardour cool and his erection flag.

Alex was standing smiling at him and glaring at Belle. Hamish smiled at her. "Alex. Didn't know you were in town."

"Just got in. John said you were here, so I thought I'd come find you." She moved to stand closer beside him. "When did we get a new librarian?"

"Just recently." He looked over at Belle, but all the warmth in her had gone. She had moved back from the counter and was fiddling with some things to the side. She was upset, and Hamish was well aware it was his fault, but he didn't know how to fix it; women were entirely too difficult. "Look Alex, I've got to go. I'll see you around, Belle." She barely lifted a hand in parting, while Alex leaned up to kiss his cheek.

He nodded and left, wondering why he was suddenly upset about Alex touching him.


End file.
